interaction__studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Chicken Invaders (DX Edition)
Chicken Invaders (DX Edition) is the first game in the Chicken Invaders Series. The game features very simple gameplay, only one weapon, and the same waves every system. Unlike the others, this game never ends (you can read more on that here). It was released around July 6th 1999. The game's sequel is Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave. Official Summary Sometime in the near future, Earth is invaded by chickens from another galaxy, bent on revenge against the human race for oppressing earth chickens! Take the world's fate in your hands (or at least have an omelette) in this modern rendition of the 80's classic. Save the world today! Features * 1 or 2 players — play alone or with a friend! * Increasingly difficult waves — how far can you go? * Boss levels — watch out, these chickens are serious! * Weapon power-ups — advance your main weapon through 8 power levels! Collect missiles, too! * High score tables — how high can you reach? Waves Each system repeats the same pattern of waves, with a few minor differences. 1. Classic Invasion Ordinary Chickens appear in 5 rows containing 8 each. 2. Classic Invasion (2nd Time) Again, Chickens appear in 5 rows containing 8 each. 3. Meteor Shower Asteroids come from the top-left part of the screen and fall to the bottom-right. They are gray if it is an even numbered system (ie. Levels 3, 23, 43, etc.) and red if it is an odd numbered system (13, 33, 53, etc.). The color of the asteroids does not affect their health or behavior. The asteroids have 10 times as much health as chickens. 4. Earth's Defense A bunch of Chickens fly around Earth. More of them spawn every system. On even-numbered systems, the chickens fly in a tight circle around the earth. On odd numbered systems, the chickens fly semi-randomly around the screen, making them much more difficult to avoid. 5. Earth's Defense (2nd Time) Again, a bunch of Chickens fly aroundEarth. More of them spawn every system. Their flight patterns change based on the even or odd numbered systems just like the last wave. 6. High-Speed Meteors! Fast asteroids fall from the top to the bottom, and you have to avoid or destroy them. They are gray on even numbered systems and red on odd numbered ones. 7. Be Quick or be Dead Chickens fly around from left to right, each time coming closer to the bottom, and will eventually crash into you if you don't defeat them fast enough. More of them spawn every system. 8. Chicken Lineup A horizontal line of Chickens flies from the top of the screen downwards and to either the left or the right, and you have to avoid them or kill them before they reach your ship. 9. Meteor Shower (2nd Time) Asteroids fall from the top, left and right. They are gray on even numbered systems and red on odd numbered ones. 10. Show 'Em Who's Boss! A boss fight with a Big Chicken who flies around the screen and constantly drops eggs. The big chicken's health is 40 when you first meet it, and it increases by 10 every consecutive time. Download Windows: http://www.interactionstudios.com/files/ChickenInvadersInstaller130.exe Chicken Invaders Category:Chicken Invaders